


Don't fear the reaper

by runeshadow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara as a Grimm Reaper, Kara still a puppy, as always, it's just Winn's fault, no one dies in this fic!, obviously an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeshadow/pseuds/runeshadow
Summary: Lena Luthor meets the Grimm Reaper, who's nothing like she imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I wrote explicitely about Supercorp. Last two fics were Sanvers with a hint of Supercorp.   
> it's also a bit of a writing excersise. because I loathe writing dialogue. But i'm trying to write more of it. It's hard!   
> Anyway big shout out to my beta SoulofSilence. Who somehow brings order to my chaotic ramblings. I'm serious. the first draft looked like i banged my head on the keyboard and something that looked like a fic magically appeared.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! as are kudo's. seriously. writers live for your feedback and kudo's. And i'm not even a writer! I just pretend to be one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy.

Lena sits in her luxurious leather chair, back turned towards the door as she looks over the skyline of National City. She holds a glass of bourbon in her hand, the ice cubes clinking softly every time she tips it to her mouth. 

She loves the solitude her office provides her, especially after work hours, when everyone has gone home, and the only sounds she hears is the muffled noises from the street below. Her face is illuminated by the lights from outside, making her pale skin look even paler, and her dark hair appear almost inky black. 

The silence is disturbed by a bang as her office door slams into the wall. A blonde stumbles over the threshold and falls back against the door as her robes get stuck on the doorknob. Blushing profusely, she yanks them free, tearing them in the process. 

As she clears her throat, she straightens herself and walks towards Lena, patting her robes frantically and breathing a sigh of relief as she pulls out a tablet and stylus, ignoring the regal brunette sitting poised in her chair, an eyebrow raised questionly. When she looks up at Lena, she frowns and glances down at her tablet before looking up again. 

“you’re not Luthor, Lex. Are you?” the blonde asks while looking back at her tablet. 

Lena shakes her head before she realises the blonde probably won’t see that. “No, I am not,” she says. “I am Luthor, Lena.” 

The mysterious girl nods once and pulls out a phone, pacing while she waits for the other person to pick up. 

“Winn, it’s me.. I’m at L-corp.. guess what?”

Lena can hear a voice on the other side talking and thinks she hears a faint tapping of a keyboard when the voice speaks up again. The blonde’s face slowly morphs into disbelief, eyes blazing ruby. She thinks to herself that if the girl was looking at her like that, she’d be turned to ashes by now.

“Are you kidding me Winn?! Wrong LIST?! Really?!” The blonde keeps pacing the office floor. The CEO can’t be sure, but she thinks she sees slight scorch marks appearing on the carpet. A hand gestures wildly in the air as the disembodied voice on the other side of the phone keeps talking.

“Wait till Alex hears about this, Winn! She’ll skin you alive-” The blonde is cut off by the voice as it starts to rant frantically at the blonde. “I don’t care Winn! Fix it!” She taps the end call button and lets out a frustrated growl as she puts the phone back into the folds of her robes. Only then does she seem to remember that she’s not alone in the room, spinning around and smiling bashfully at the amused brunette sitting in an office chair. 

“Sorry about that. Hi.” Lena chuckles as the blonde waves her fingers adorably at her, a small blush forming on her cheeks

“Hi again. Not to be that person, but what are you doing in my office?”

The blonde walks towards the chairs on the front side of the desk and sits down, her robes falling haphazardly around her. She’s silent for a minute, eyebrows scrunching up cutely as she tries to figure out what to say. Finally she looks up and a bright smile adorns her face, almost Illuminating the entire office. 

“Hi, I’m Kara, Kara Danvers. But you probably know me as the Grimm reaper. Pleased to meet you”   
Long seconds of silence tick by as Lena stares at Kara in disbelief. The bright smile on Kara’s face diminishing a bit when she sees the look on the brunette’s face. 

“You don’t believe me.” Kara huffs as she sags into the chair, pouting, big blue eyes shining. Lena can’t help but think that the girl in front of her is beautiful. Probably crazy, but beaufitul.

Looking at the blonde she can’t help but think that the other girl looks nothing like a reaper; Long blonde locks in a bouncy ponytail. Red cheeks and bright eyes framed by glasses. Kara is vibrant and filled with awe for life, looking at the world with an almost child-like wonder, something the CEO hasn’t seen in years. She would be jealous -- If she could feel anything akin to human emotions. 

“I’m sorry, Kara, but you look nothing like a reaper. Except for those robes.” Lena gestures, and Kara grins at her, teeth on full display.

“How do you know what a reaper looks like if you’ve never seen one?” The CEO doesn’t know how to answer that, so she sips her bourbon, the ice cubes long melted. “Touché”

“I know it’s hard to believe. But ok. Like death? Way too busy to do the entire world on it’s own. Same with the other horsemen. So they asked the big kahuna upstairs if they could delegate tasks. They said ok.”

Lena raises her eyebrows in clear disbelief as she listens as Kara tells her how the four horsemen started something called the DEO. It’s listed as a black ops government agency to hide what they truly do. Apparently it operates as every company does, including having shareholders. Lena finds this amusing. 

“So Alex, who’s my sister, works for war. She was really pissed at your brother by the way. She had to break off her honeymoon when he went on his rampage. We did not expect him!” Kara exclaims. 

Lena closes her eyes and sighs sadly. When she opens them she sees Kara looking at her with pity. 

“I’m sorry about before, by the way. I messed up. Normally innocents are not allowed to know when we collect someone. I got the wrong list. And, well... it happens when your assistant is chaos personified.”   
Lena stops her by leaning over and pressing her fingers against admittedly soft lips.

“You’re rambling, and it’s ok. It’s not your fault that your assistant is chaotic. I just hope I’m not the Luthor you need today.” 

Kara laughs as she looks back at Lena who’s looking at her, softly smiling. 

“No, you’re not. I can’t tell you much Lena, but I can tell you that you’re destined for greatness.” She leans over and whispers playfully “Time travel has its perks.” 

The brunette says nothing but bites her lower lip as she sinks lower in her chair.   
For a while Kara and Lena just sit in their chairs. Winn still hasn’t sent her the new list, so when Lena asks her if she can stay a while, Kara jokingly retorts that she has some time to kill before having to go. 

Kara tells the CEO about how her job works, how she’s grateful that she can end suffering and reunite people with loved ones. How it makes her appreciate life even more, and Lena is surprised when she finds out that her blonde counterpart is actually human, just with some added benefits of flying, superstrength, and being able to timetravel. “All part of the job,” Kara tells her. “Including a great benefits package and paid vacation.”

As they sit in the office talking, the sun slowly rises over the horizon. The filtered light paints the office in vibrant red and orange hues, lighting the blonde’s face and making her hair look as if it’s on fire. Lena finds herself breathless as she looks at her companion, suddenly realising the reaper is someone who can easily make her feel again. Someone she can easily fall for. 

A phone chimes and the blonde reaches for it, a smile appearing when she reads the message. 

“What is it?” Lena asks. Kara says nothing as she types a message and closes her phone again. 

“Winn sent me the wrong list... again” Kara explains, as she moves closer to CEO. “It had a rather interesting name on it.” Lena just hums and looks over at the blonde, her curiosity gets the better of her. 

“What name?”

“Lena Danvers”


End file.
